My Only Wish
by Tikal14
Summary: Sonic thinks that Eggman is dead, well he is but not for long. Eggman comes back for the last battle with Sonic, but Sonic thinking Eggman is dead, moved on to dating Amy. What will happen to Sonic when Eggman comes between him and Amy?
1. Amy

**_My Only Wish_**

Chapter 1 – Amy

A/N: Sonic, Amy and Shadow are in their mid-twenties to late-twenties. No flamers please, if you don't like it then don't review.

- -

In the Mystic Ruins, Sonic has been vacationing there for the past three days. Before that though, Sonic and Shadow had finally destroyed Ivo Robotnick. Life was now pretty boring for Sonic except for the fact that Amy was now trying to hit on Sonic even more, and unfortunately it was working. All Amy has to do is to get Sonic to go out with her on a date. For Sonic, this meant his life would be over as a world renown hero. Amy would never let him leave the house again unless it was for something that she wanted. Fortunately though, this wasn't the case.

A fox boy with two tails approaches Sonic and says, "Sonic, you have been in the Mystic Ruins for thee days now. Don't you think that you should go back to Station Square now?"

"Why Tails, is there a need for me to be back there?"

"It's just that Amy has been constantly emailing about you and when you are coming back. In her last email she threatened that she would come storming over here tomorrow if you weren't home by tonight." A worried expression grew on the Tails' face.

"I guess I'll have to leave then. You know how Amy gets if she doesn't have her way." he replied with just a tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Right, we all know. Well then goodbye Sonic, and come back soon okay."

"Don't worry; I'll probably be back the day after tomorrow anyways." With that Sonic took off in a flash towards the train station. In the meantime, Amy was once again emailing Tails about Sonic. Several hours later around six o' clock, Sonic arrived home to his apartment. His roommate and crime fighting partner Shadow was there along with Amy.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad that you're back in Station Square." said Amy dreamily, "When Tails told me that you were on your way back, I had to come over to greet you back home!"

"Uh, it's nice to see you too Amy." replied Sonic, "Hi Shadow, did anything happen in Station Square while I was gone?"

"Hello Sonic and no nothing happened besides Amy constantly emailing Tails about you." stated the black hedgehog.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Tails." said Sonic and then glanced at Amy, "Isn't there anything else you can do besides worry about me when I'm gone?"

"You know I love you Sonic. Would it kill you to just go on a date with me at least once?" she stared at him with the prettiest face she could conjure up.

"Uh Amy, can we talk about this later please?" Sonic just wanted her to go away.

"Sonic," said Shadow, "You've been oblivious to Amy's charm all these years and ever since Eggman died, you've gone real soft, how come?" Shadow didn't really care, but he still wanted to know.

"I've gone soft because I knew before when Eggman was dead that Amy and I would never be able to have a real relationship. Before Eggman was dead, we were always out saving Station Square from his robots. Now that he is dead though, I'm ready to live my life and maybe have a girlfriend." After saying this Sonic had left Amy in awe and Shadow thinking, 'Wow, how pathetic can Faker be?'

Shadow replied in a somewhat caring/sarcastic voice, "But what if a new evil appeared and forced our lives to be like they were when Eggman was alive?"

"Then I guess I would have to explain to Amy or whomever my girlfriend is that it just wouldn't work out anymore."

"You know if I was your girlfriend that I would completely and totally understand." stated the pink fluff ball.

"I know that you would understand," said Sonic, "besides, I don't even know if I want a girlfriend. Anyways, can we change the subject, it's way too complicated."

"Alright, well I should be leaving anyways," Amy said as she got ready to leave, "bye Shadow and Sonic." As soon Amy leaves the apartment, Shadow starts questioning Sonic like heck.

"Your life truly has gotten messed up ever since Robotnick died." He stated coldly. "It's like without action in your life, all you do is mope around and agree to anything that anyone asks you with no complaints. That is not the Sonic I know. The Sonic I know especially wouldn't admit his feelings for Amy Rose right in front of her."

"Look Shadow, I know that there is something wrong with me. Trust me that the normal Sonic would not be suggesting to go out on a date with Amy." Oh crap he thought, he just told Shadow he liked Amy, didn't he.

"Well I know that there is something wrong with you, wait, you want to go out with Amy?" Shadow started laughing on the inside so much that Sonic could almost tell.

He started blushing, "Uh… I sort of want to go out with her, but only to see how it works out. If it goes good, than I will continue to date her if not, and if it doesn't then I don't know what will happen."

Shadow began to scold him, "Sonic we need to get your life back together."

"I know and we will, after the date."

"Uh, alright fine, but I am coming to this date."

"Why?" Sonic looked utterly confused.

Shadow yelled so loudly that neighbors almost heard him and said, "So you don't screw up your life anymore!!!"

"Oh, okay!" Sonic said that statement so slowly it drove Shadow to being even more insane.

- -

The next morning Shadow says, "Hey Faker, are you ready to ask Amy out or not, I mean it's eleven o' clock and all you've been doing is just sitting there sulking."

"I'm not sulking, I'm thinking!" he yelled, "I can leave whenever I am ready!"

"Then why don't you leave now?"

"Uh... twelve o' clock would be better for me."

"Gah Sonic, you're such a baby! We are leaveing right now whether you like or not!"

"Alright fine, but question, are you coming with me or not?" Shadow stared at Sonic as if he just asked are you a pimp? (Shadow probably does secretly think that he is a pimp.)

"Of course I'm coming you idiot. Now let's go." They run across Station Square like it was nothing and head over to Amy Rose's house. "Okay we're here. Now you march in there and you ask for a date, NOW!" He glares at Sonic so that the blue hedgehog walks up to the door trembling. Amy saw him walk up to the house and before he even got to the opened it and greeted him.

"Hi Sonic, and Shadow too. Why are you guys over here?"

"I um, came to ask you something. Will y-you go out on a d-date with m-me." Shadow is just disgusted at this point. What's going through his head is, 'OMG the Faker can't even ask a girl out without trembling and studdering, pathetic! What a loser, I don't even know why I teamed up with him.'

"Oh Sonic, that is so sweet of you. To answer your question, sure I'll go out with you. How about seven o' clock we could go out to dinner."

"Alright sure, by the way, do you mind if Shadow and his date join us for a double date?" An expression as big as Texas tore on Shadow's face. 'What did that Faker just say?!'

"No, that's fine. So Shadow, who are you going out with?" 'Oh crap, what am I supposed to tell this pink fluff ball?'

"Uh, I'm going out with Rouge. You know, the treasure hunter." Shadow starts mentally biting his finger nails thinking, 'Yeah, yeah. Oh man I hope she can come.'

"Alright great. Well then, see you guys until then. Oh and Sonic, thanks for finally getting the courage to ask me out." Leaving a blank faced Sonic and a still jaw dropped Shadow, Amy walks back into her house thinking, 'Cha-ching! I have finally scored Sonic, oh yeah!' While Amy may have pride, Sonic has just lost all of his according to Shadow.

"What was that all about!?" blurted a tormented Shadow.

"What do you mean? All I did was ask Amy out on a date, I don't see what the promblem is."

Shadow's eye began to twitch, "Y-You don't see what the the promblem is?" controlling his anger he continued, "The promblem is, that you have not only set yourself up, but now have forced me to invite Rogue out!" While Shadow was telling off a hurt looking Sonic, Amy was upstairs in her room with her diary writing, 'Dear diary, today Sonic has asked me out. What shall I wear, only time will tell.'

"Sorry Shadow, I did not mean to make you upset. We will go over to Rogue's house now so that you can ask her out." said Sonic with an added smile.

"Sorry, okay and here we go back to mister nice hedgehog. We will leave so that I can ask Rouge out, but when we get back home, you had better toughen up and stop being "Sonic The Sissy Hedgehog!" With that last statement, sissy Sonic and ticked off Shadow headed for Rouge's house. After running a few miles west of Station Square, they reach a small wooden house. "This is where Rouge lives, you wait here while I ask her out." He walks up to the house while leaving a depressed looking hedgehog to sit on the curb. "Hey Rouge, are you in there?"

"Yes, I'll be right down. Well then, hello Shadow, what's up?" What stood before Shadow was the girl of his dreams, according to him.

"Sonic, Amy, and I are going ou to dinner tonight and I wanted to know if you could come to make a double date." Shadow's thinking 'Oh yeah, I'm so much cooler than that Faker! No studdering!'

"That's fine, I would love to go. What time will you pick me up?"

"Uh," sounding manly, "seven o' clock is when I will pick you up."

"Great, see you later." The door shuts behind Rouge while she is thinking, 'Wow, that was unexpected.'

"Alright Faker, I'm done so you can stop hiding like a coward and come out."

Sonic gets up from the curb still being a sissy and says, "Okay, so we can back home now right?"

"Yes loser." Shadow wanted to get rid of him so badly, so that he could hang out with someone that is cooler than Sonic The Sissy Hedgehog, someone with a demonic heart like his.

"Shadow, please try to be nicer." After what Sonic had just said, Shadow looked like he was about to strangle Sonic.

- -

'Somewhere far away...'

While Sonic and Shadow were making dates, Metal Sonic found Eggman's body and was preparing to revive it with one of Eggman's machines. "Heh, finally everything is set to revive you doctor. I just push this button and PRESTO!" The machine begins to make strange noises while Eggman was coming back to life. "Oh crud!" exclaimed Metal Sonic, "All of his hair including his mustache have turned gray!" While Metal Sonic was freaking out, Eggman was regaining consciousness.

"Er, huh! How did I end up in here, and what happened to my mustache!? Well this is probably Metal Sonic's fault anyways. Eggman begins to sit up to look for who revived him and found none other than creeped out Metal Sonic. "You, I knew you had something to do with this!"

"Look I'm sorry okay! At least I brought you back to life!" He looked into his eyes for any sign of consideration, but found none.

"Eh, well I guess you did do something right, but what exactly happened to my mustache?"

"Uh, I don't know." 'Maybe I should change the subject before he turns me into scrap metal!' "So anyways, what are your wishes for Sonic? Should we threaten him with a nasty email?"

"Oh, he's still alive is he? No, first I should invent a machine that will aid me in destroying him, then I will threaten with a nasty email. Metal Sonic, go search for scrap metal and some bolts, we're going to be busy for awhile."

"Yes, Eggman." Metal Sonic leaves with the thought, 'Wow, what an Eggjerk he is! This is the thanks I get for reviving him!"

- -

'6:30 PM, Station Square'

"Hey Faker, I'm going to pick up Rouge, you go for Amy and meet back here when you get her." Sonic nods as he faces the black and red hedgehog starring at him.

"Uh, okay Shadow." They both take off in a flash towards the houses when Sonic finally realizes that he is becoming a baby, and after the date he is going to try to "toughen" up.

'Fifteen Minutes Later'

"Just be patient Shadow, I'm sure they're on their way back now." Rouge was worried because Shadow had developed serious OCD issues over the last few months, and one of them was being late. He absolutely hated it, and Rouge also knew about his anger management issue and the AK-47 he kept in his room.

"Well it's about time you got back Faker, are you ready to leave now?" Sonic knew Shadow was mad, and when Shadow gets mad it isn't the best idea to be hanging around him.

"Sorry we're late, we had to take the scenic route please don't be mad Shadow." When Sonic said that, Rouge thought 'Is this the same Sonic that I know?'

Shadow just exhaled deeply and said, "It's fine, let's just leave." So the trio of hedgehogs and the bat heade towards the restaurant which just so happened to be the Itallian cusine "Portofino". "Ah, here we are, Portofino." They walk in and sit by a window facing the ocean.

An uptight waiter walks up to them with a raised eyebrow and says, "Welcome to Portofino, my name is Frederick and I will be happy to assist you tonight. May I start you off with an appetizer?"

Shadow stares at the waiter like 'No, I just came over here to starve myself.' "Uh, yeah sure." The waiter walks away and the dates start talking.

A/N: Main focus of chat is between Amy and Sonic.

Amy looks dreamily into his eyes and begins a conversation, "So, it was really nice of you to invite me out. What drove you to ask me out though?"

"It was my undying love for you that drove me. I've always loved you, but like I said yesterday, it woudn't have worked out before. Now that Eggman is dead though, I can admit my feelings." Shadow overheard this and thought, 'Okay then, my guess is that there will be a kiss tonight. How disgusting, I think I'm going to go mentally puke now.'

"Sonic, I can't believe something like that just came out of your mouth. If this is how it has always been, then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Simple, you have never asked." He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, 'Oh, the waiter has finally come back.'

"I have brought you the appitizer which pieces of salmon filet, and what will you be having to eat?"

Shadow replied, "We're all getting salads."

"Okay and do you want you're check with the food or after you're done eating?"

"Can you send it with the food." said Sonic, with a pink fluff ball admiring him.

"Certainly." The waiter leaves, they each take a piece of the salmon, and then they continue to talk with each other.

"So that's it Sonic," said Amy, "you always have truely wanted to date me, haven't you."

With a blank face Sonic said, "Yes, I suppose that is the truth. I guess you could say that I'm also shy." Shadow continues to eavesdrop, not even listening to Rogue anymore. So many thoughts are going through his head. 'Is the Faker moving out, how did he turn so pathetic.' As he is thinking all of this, the snobby waiter comes back with the food and the check. It states that Soic owes telve dollars.'Wow, that's how much Faker owes. Not a lot considering that we are at Portofino. Oh, and the salad is actually pleasing to my appetite.' Amy is also thinking, ' OMG, who would of guessed that he was just shy this entire time!' They eat their dinners and then get ready to leave. "So uh Amy and Rouge, we'll walk you home."

"Okay." They both said. As Shadow took off with Rouge, so did Amy and Sonic.

The duo head over to Amy's house and when they get there Amy says, "Well thanks for walking me back home. Oh also, I have something for you."

"You do, what is it?" asked Sonic.

"It's this." She leans over towards Sonic and kisses him. Sonic is thinking, 'Okay then, I was not expecting that.' "See you later Sonic." Amy winks and walks into her house while leaving a spell bound Sonic on the curb.

"Uh, I should probably go home now." He runs back toward the heart of Station Square, still confused about today's events. When he gets back to the apartment, he notices that Shadow is already back. 'Great, he's going to be wondering why I took so long.' As soon as Sonic walks in the front door, Shadow shifts all of his attention towards Sonic.

"So Faker, what took so long? You only dropped off Amy, right?!" Shadow knew something had happened between the two of them and he was going to find out whether Sonic liked it or not.

"Yeah, that's all I did. It took a little while getting back because I ran into a tough crowd in Station Square." he lied and Shadow knew it.

"Really, are you sure that you didn't run into Amy Rose's mouth?!" Sonic began to blush and Shadow started laughing in his mind, 'Hah, I knew it!'

"Look, she kissed me, okay!" Now all of the white spots on Sonic began to glow a soft pink.

"So it looks like that you will be going on another date because obviously you enjoyed this one."

"I uh, how was your date?" As usual, Sonic the sissy hedgehog was changing the subject.

"Mine was fine, with no romance added," glaring at Sonic, "however, Rouge said that she is leaving for Europe soon to steal some new jewel. Oh well, that's fine though, I don't think she was exactly fond of me anyways." Sonic thought that Shadow would be dissapointed, but then remembered that Shadow isn't mister nice hedgehog. "Anyways, it's late and I'm going to bed. I suggest that you do the same." He walks out of the room leaving Sonic thinking, 'Maybe I should try this date thing again some time.'

- -

'Next Morning - Egg Base'

'...and that is why I am coming to get you! From, Eggman' As Eggman finished writing his nasty letter to Sonic, he noticed that Metal Sonic had come in with tons of scrap metal pieces and bolts. "Ah, excellent Metal Sonic. This is more than enough metal to make my robot."

"Yeah, you're welcome. So that letter you're writing, when are you going to send it?" While Metal Sonic was saying this, his mind seemed to think Eggman actually wasn't going to come up with a corny machine once.

"Oh, I'm not going to mail until after the machine is complete. It wouldn't be good if Sonic got here and I was unprepared."

"Yes, wise choice sir." said Metal Sonic in a drone type voice.

- -

'Time Skip - Six Months Later - Station Square'

It has know been six months and things have changed. Amy and Sonic are now an official couple, Shadow goes out to the heart of Station Square just to pass the time, and Eggman has now finally completed his robot and mailed the letter a couple of days ago.

Trouble had just started to brew up one night after another date between Sonic and Amy. Shadow first found out about it and ran all over Station Square just to find Sonic. When he finally found him he siad, "Sonic, I have bad news for you."

Sonic replied, "What could possibly be the promblem?"

"Eggman is alive and he's coming for you and me!" exclaimed Shadow.

"What?!" So many things were going through Sonic's head, many disturbing to him.


	2. Sonic

_**My Only Wish**_

Chapter 2 – Sonic

A/N: I know this wasn't in this last chapter, but when a character is thinking '…'.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

--

'Amy's House'

'…and that is why I am coming to get you! From, Eggman!' "That's all it says Sonic. So what do you say Sonic, we going after him or not?"

Sonic with a new attitude said, "I-I can't believe that Egghead is alive. Alright, we're gonna kick some Eggman - "

Before Sonic could even finish his sentence, Shadow said "Whoa, you're attitude has changed dramatically. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that Eggman is back.

"Shouldn't have told me, you must be kidding!" he glances over at Amy, "Sorry Ames, but I have to save Station Square, again. You understand right?"

"Of course I understand, but I wonder, can I come with you to help fight?"

"A-Amy no," Sonic looked confused and continued, "it's way to dangerous, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Amy was staring at Sonic with dreamy eyes and Shadow, well he had always been disgusted, but this was just too much for him. 'He is such a love sick loser!' "Hey Faker, are you done being Romeo and ready to go after Eggman?!"

"Yes Shadow." He sighed and thought, 'It's great that I have action in my life again, but now I'll have to leave Amy for awhile. These last few months with her have been great. Every minute I've spent with her is a blessing. I may have to separate from her for awhile, but it shouldn't be too long. I mean it's only Eggman that were fighting, not someone like Itachi Uchiha. How do I know that name?!'

"Hey Sonic! Stop daydreaming, did you hear me?!" Sonic shook his head. "Apparently not, I said we have to stop by the apartment so that I can retrieve my AK-47."

"Oh, okay." 'What is it with Shadow and violence, always with the guns and that thing he says, _Death to all who oppose me!_'

The duo leaves Amy's house and heads for their, when they get there Shadow says, "Alright, you wait here while I get my 'weapon'."

--

'Eggman's Base'

"Excuse me doctor, you said in your letter that you were coming for Sonic & Shadow, but my sensors indicate that they are on their way over here. What should we do, ambush them or wait for them to come to us?"

"Uh, well this isn't exactly what I was expecting. To answer your question, let them come to us, no sense in ambushing them when they can run into a trap here."

"Yes sir, I'll go get your 'machine' ready. Is there anything else that you would like me to do?"

Eggman gave a sarcastic look and said, "Well, if it isn't any trouble, I want you to participate in this fight!"

Metal Sonic looked scared, "Uh, yeah sure. Look, if you don't know this already, I don't fight; I'm just the robotic servant that gets pushed around!" He looked into Eggman's face to find any chance of sympathy at all, but found just an evil glare.

"Bah, forget it! Can you at least alert me to when Sonic and Shadow get here, can you do that?!"

"Yeah, sure." Metal Sonic leaves to go prepare the machine, and then remembers, 'Hey, we never named the 'machine' yet. Then again, I don't think it deserves a name.' He began to laugh out loud rolling on the floor.

--

'Sonic's & Shadow's Apartment'

"Ugh, where the fuck is it!!!" Sonic could hear Shadow practically ripping up the apartment to find his gun. "Huh, oh there it is. Phew, I thought I lost this thing!" Shadow walks back and sees Sonic is frightened by noise. "Uh, sorry, I couldn't find my gun for awhile, but I did!!!" Shadow said with a 'check me out' expression his face.

"Okay well now that you found it, let's go." A blur of black and cobalt fur could be seen as the two hedgehogs dashed through Station Square. Several minutes later that arrived the Eggbase. "Well then, it's about time we got here." Sonic said with a laugh.

"Whatever, we didn't come to joke around. What we came here for is to stop Eggman before he launches another one of his psychotic plans to take over the world.

"Yeah, I know that Shadow, now let's find him." Metal Sonic was listening and watching them, 'It's about time they got here, Eggman better be ready for them.'

- -

'Eggbase - Eggman's Location'

"Ah, Metal Sonic there are you. Any news about my blue friend.?"

Metal Sonic stared at Eggman in his machine and started snickering, "Yes doctor, Sonic and Shadow are on their over here and one of them has a gun."

"Oh really, well it lacks in comparison to my machine. Metal Sonic, what are you going to be doing if you're not fighting?!"

"I'll be on the sidelines with the other badniks cheering you on. We made you a banner and - "

"I don't care! You're worthless than the badniks. Before Sonic killed me, at least you helped fight with me."

'Ugh, does he have no brain!' "That's because you freakin' brainwashed me and that is why I am not helping you. Also, I just persuaded the badniks to not fight with you."

"Whatever, I'm going to the center of the base to ambush Sonic. You and the other badniks can go play mutiny somewhere else."

- -

'Eggbase - Sonic's & Shadow's Location'

"Ugh, Shadow we've been running around this base for what seems like hours, when are we gonna find him? Are we there yet?!" whined Sonic, he was bored out of his mind.

"Sonic shut up! We got here like a minute ago, I'm sure that we'll find him soon. Hey now this is a bigger area than the rest of the base. I think we're gonna find him here Sonic." They run into a large, metallic, empty room known to Eggman as the center of the base.

"Well if it isn't Sonic and Shadow." Eggman said as he came out in his 'machine'.

Shadow began to burst out laughing when he saw this machine. "What on Earth is that thing?!"

Eggman looked extremely embarrassed because what he sat in was a gigantic metal rabbit. "Uh, if you must know Shadow, it is the Eggeasterbunny."

(A/N: There you have it, he has an Easter Rabbit for his 'weapon'!")

Now Sonic howled out in laughter too. "Ya' know Eggman, I wouldn't expect you of all people to love bunnies."

"I wouldn't be making fun of this rabbit if I were you, 'cause this one is loaded and it will take you out."

"Loaded with what, jelly beans?!" Shadow at this point was now rolling on the floor bursting with laughter. 'This battle is going to be interesting; maybe he has rabid rabbits in that machine of his!'

"So you both think that I'm playin' do you? Well I'll show you that I'm not playin' with ya'll!" Eggman pushed as many buttons as he could and launched a missile at Shadow, whom was still on the floor laughing.

"Heh, missiles 'eh? I guess you aren't playing with us for once." While Shadow's getting up, Sonic's charging at Eggman with all of his power.

"So Sonic, you wanna play too?! Then bring it on to the Eggman!" Eggman pushes a bunch of buttons again and launches a punch like at Sonic sending him flying into a wall. "I told you not to mess with this thang, now you see what happened!"

A thin line of blood streamed out of Sonic's mouth. "So, I see you're not a wimp anymore, Eggrabbit." Shadow began bursting out with laughing again.

"Huh, so you still want some more?!" Sonic and Shadow got up and went to attack again. "So Shadow, you still it's funny that my machine is a bunny. Look, that rhymed. Anyways, you won't think it's very funny when I take it out on your little friend over there.

"Taking anger out on - " Shadow stopped with his sarcastic talk because Eggman had already taken action by clutching Sonic's throat with the...er...Easter Rabbit's hand. "Sonic! Let him go Eggman!"

"This is what you get for ticking me off Shadow, and now it's to say your final goodbyes to him before I mutilate him." Sonic was thinking, 'Great, I can't get free, I've failed Shadow and Station Square, and I also may never get the chance Amy's beautiful face again.' "Heh, goodbye forever Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman's machine, which is ten times bigger than Sonic, began to crush him, squeezing the life out of him. The last thing they heard from Sonic, was a scream made out of the pain he had received. After it looked like he had done a pretty bad job to Sonic, he threw him towards the wall again, this time knocking him unconscious. It appeared to Shadow and Eggman though, that he was dead.

"SONIC!" Shadow ran over to him, but so did Eggman, and Eggman got there first. When he got there he kicked Sonic in confirmation that he was dead. "Hey, stop! That is no way to treat a fallen enemy."

"Finally, he's dead! I never thought I would see this day come!" Metal Sonic witnessed the whole thing and thought, 'Ya' know what, an Easter Rabbit was a really stupid idea. I don't even know why I helped him build.'

"Eggman, this is also another day I thought I would never see either, the day you die as well!" Shadow took out his gun and killed Eggman in one shot. "That's what you deserve, you monster!" Shadow then drifted off into his thoughts, 'Hey, maybe Eggman didn't kill him and he's just hopefully unconscious!' He walked over to Sonic and checked for any sign of life, 'See, I just had to reassure myself.' Shadow found a very shallow breath escaping Sonic. "Well there's no sense in staying here any longer, wasting precious time." He pulls out a green chaos emerald from no where because he's loaded with them and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

- -

'Three Days Later - Sonic's Room'

Three days have passed and Sonic is still unconscious. When Shadow got back home with Sonic, he put Sonic in his room and immediately called Amy. For some reason, Shadow thought that Amy would at least know how to treat his wounds, luckily he was right. Sonic had gotten pretty beat up. He had several scars on his left arm, a fractured rib, and a small gash on the right side of his face. Sonic was lucky that Eggman hadn't fought with Metal Sonic, because then it would have been over for him. Shadow was still going over what happened that day when the phone rang. "Oh, hi Tails."

"Hi Shadow, how did you know it was me?"

"I have magical powers that can detect when your calling, it's called caller ID."

"Right, anyways, how is he?" Shadow thought for a second, 'Oh he's fine, and running at top speed while he's unconscious.'

"How do you think he is you mofo?! He falls unconscious, had the crap beat out of him by Eggman, and he still won't wake up, so yeah, he's absolutely fine." Realizing that Tails had gone through enough with Sonic, he continued, "I'm sorry Tails, I didn't mean to yell at you. If you want to see him, you can."

"Your apology is accepted and I will be over there soon, bye." Tails put the phone back down and prepared to board the Tornado, when two familiar people followed him into the plane.

After placing the phone back down, Shadow went back to Sonic's bedside. 'Huh, he looks like he might be finally waking up. Ah, he is!' Sonic's ear twitched a little while his eyes were slowly opening. "Hey, how do you feel?" Shadow asked in a soft voice.

As things began to slowly come into focus, he saw Shadow standing over him with a worried look on his face. "Shadow..." Sonic tried to talk, but it came out choked.

"Don't talk, it probably hurts. I'll be right back." Sonic watched Shadow leave and then began to look at himself. 'Whatever Eggman and his Easter Rabbit did to me, it must've been bad. My head is throbbing, it hurts to breathe, and I can't move my left arm. Some fight this turned out to be, I never even injured him!'

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried about you." Amy came running into the room, and instead of embracing him, squeezed his hand.

"Amy...why were...you worried?"

"Why, when Shadow told me what happened, I thought you weren't going to make it. You've also been out of it for three days. Shadow's going to tell you your injuries, okay."

"Amy, can you go to the front and wait for Tails while I tell him." She understood and left. "Alright Faker, what happened to you is..."

And Eggman...is he dead?" Sonic didn't really care about how many injuries he had, he just cared if that mental Egghead was dead or not.

"Yeah, I killed him. I was so angry, because at the time it appeared that Eggman had killed you."

"Shadow," Amy yelled, "Tails is here and he brought some friends with him!"

What?! Sonic, I'll be right back, try not to move." Shadow went to go see what was going on and not only did he see Tails, but he also saw Knuckles and Rouge. "Tails what are they doing here?! I wanted to limit the amount of people so that we don't stress out Sonic!"

"I'm sorry Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge followed me." Tails looked hurt, Knuckles and Rouge looked guilty, and Amy was outraged.

"Shadow, that is no way to treat our guests! Now take them to see Sonic!" Shadow grumbled and took them to Sonic in fear that Amy would go medieval on all of them.

"Hey Sonic, I have a few of your friends that want to see you. Sonic, what's wrong, SONIC?!" Shadow turned to face the others, "Uh, I'm just going to see if Sonic's ready to see you guys." They all knew something was wrong when Shadow went in and closed the door. Sonic was sitting up in his bed with fear in his eyes, and blood dripping form his mouth. "Sonic what's wrong?"

"Shadow...make it...go away." Sonic choked as he continued to cough up blood.

"What Sonic, make what go away?" Shadow asked softly.

"The p-perpetual...pain." Sonic finally gave into the pain and nearly fainted.

"SONIC!" Shadow went to go get help and found the trio of visitors were still standing outside the door. "Go get Amy and tell her to bring medicine, fast!" They all went at the same time while Shadow went back into the room. He took Sonic's body and laid on the floor so that Amy could give Sonic the medicine easily.

"Hey Shadow what's wrong, whoa, what happened to Sonic!"

"Amy...I need...you to do...something for me."

"What Sonic, what do you need?" She kneeled down to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"I need you to...maim me or kill me...anything to make this pain go away."

Shadow took out his gun and started to aim at Sonic. "Alright, you heard Faker, step aside Amy."

"Please Shadow…if you're going to…then get it over with now."

A shot was fired, but Amy stopped it with her Piko Piko hammer just in time. Fear and anger filled her face at the same time while she turned to Shadow. "Shadow put that away, NOW! Sonic you're being ridiculous, all you need is some medicine to make the pain go away, not death."

- -

'Two Days Later - Sonic's Room

"How are you feeling today Sonic?" Amy chimed as she walked in with his breakfast which consisted of a single slice of toast.

"Much better now that you're here Ames."

She sat next to him and started stroking his quills. "Well I'm glad to hear that! Hey Sonic, if you could wish for something, what would it be?"

"My only wish is that I'd met you sooner as the hedgehog you are now."

Shadow with his supersonic hearing, heard this. 'And for the last time, LOVE SICK LOSER!!!'

- -

A/N: That is one version of an ending for the story; the next chapter is a different version. Anyways, how was this version, share your thoughts and comments in a review. No flamers please.


	3. Shadow

_**My Only Wish**_

Chapter 3 – Shadow

A/N: I said maybe and here it is an alternate ending! Also, this one is shorter because I wrote it on the computer first (I normally write in a journal) and I wasn't planning an alternate ending in the beginning. '…' thinking and yes I put this in every chapter now.

Warning: Character Death!!! (And no I'm not happy about it; it just goes with the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does.

- -

'Amy's House'

'…and that is why I am coming to get you! From, Eggman!' "That's all it says Sonic. So what do you say Sonic, we going after him or not?"

"Yeah right, I highly doubt that Eggman is alive. Shadow, we both watched him die, he can't be alive. This is probably a trick from one of his robots like Metal Sonic."

"Sonic are you sure about this, I don't think anyone would be sending messages like this just for a joke. If you don't want to do anything, then fine. But when he comes and tries to destroy Station Square, I will not be held responsible for his actions."

"Whatever, he's not coming." Sonic walked over to Amy, "I'm going to go home Ames, see you later."

"Wait, Sonic…" Amy stood there and watched as her 'blue blur' sped off. "Shadow, maybe you should stay in Station Square today in case anything happens."

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it."

- -

'Sonic's Room'

Sonic sat in his room glaring at every single picture of Shadow he had in there, which consisted of one. 'Stupid Shadow, I can't believe he tried to convince me that Eggman is alive. I watched that old geezer die, we both did, and I find it very hard to believe that he would be alive!' Sonic stopped glaring at the picture. 'Maybe I should go to Station Square just incase there is some kind of attack. I wonder if Shadow would be able to fend himself without me.' Sonic thought with a smirk before leaving his apartment.

- -

'Station Square – Shadow's Location'

Shadow sat on a park bench in the common area. 'I just wish Sonic would listen for once. Personally, I thought he would be happy at the thought of having Robotnick back in his life, I guess not.' While Shadow was thinking all this, he did not notice all of the people running and screaming in terror. He did however notice Eggman approach him.

"Ah Shadow, long time no see. Where is your lackey? Did he decide not to come out of fear?"

"Okay, what?! Sonic's not here because Sonic at the time didn't give two dog craps about you and didn't believe that you were alive. Oh and also, he's not my lackey. Anyways, why are you here, for world domination or for revenge on a certain blue hedgehog?"

"Hmm…both, except blue isn't what I'm after, it's you Shadow." Eggman commanded his robots into the city while he stayed with Shadow. "I'm always going after Sonic, why not torment Sonic and kill off one of his 'buddies'?" A fight broke out between the two of them and Robotnick had the assistance of his robots on his side.

(A/N: I'm not planning on doing a battle, just the aftermath, but if you do want a battle, then tell me personally and I'll send you a copy of a battle. Then after making the actual battle, I'll probably say screw this and put the battle into the actual story. Now then, on with the story!)

- -

'Station Square – Close To Shadow's Location – A Few Hours Later'

"Ugh, where is he?! There's a bunch of destruction going on and I can't seem to find…" Sonic gasped as he saw Shadow's body in a pool of blood. "SHADOW!" Shadow's right ear twitched a little showing he was still alive. 'I've got to get him to a hospital fast.' Sonic picked up his body and rushed through Station Square, avoiding the badniks and anything else that could cause danger.

- -

'Station Square – Hospital'

Amy sat in the waiting room across from Sonic, trying everything to comfort him. "Sonic, it's going to be fine, just calm down and relax."

Sonic looked up at her with his tear stained face, "No Amy, he's dying in there because of me. If I wasn't so sarcastic earlier today and just went with him to the base, then he wouldn't be here right now. Shadow didn't do anything so horrible that he deserved this. The only one that deserves death is me." New tears began to stream down his face.

She walked over to him and hugged him. "Sonic, don't say things like that. Shadow doesn't deserve death and neither do you. The only one who does though is Eggman." Amy kept reassuring him, but it just wasn't working.

After a few minutes a doctor walked in, "You guys are here about Shadow?" Amy nodded quietly while she continued to hold the blue hedgehog. "Right, I'm afraid I have bad news. He's only going to live for a few more minutes. I'm sorry, we tried everything. If you want to see him, he's down the hall in the last door."

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and tugged it while they walked to his room. When they walked in they saw Shadow hooked up to many different machines. Shadow was awake staring at the ceiling with pain clouded eyes. Amy took two seats and pulled it next to his bed, motioning to Sonic. "Hey Shadow, we came into to see you. I'm sorry about what's going to happen."

Shadow slowly turned his head to see his friends. "It's alright Amy. Faker, you aren't acting like your self, what's wrong."

Sonic walked over to Shadow, "I'm not acting like myself because one of my best friends is dying right in front of me because of me and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Well, I didn't know you actually cared that much or that I was even considered a friend by you. Anyways, it's not your fault that I'm dying; it was my fate to die here and now." A few moments passed after Shadow said this and he then finally died.

Amy glanced at Sonic to see how would be taking this and was surprised. He wasn't crying his heart out anymore, in fact he was smiling. "Sonic, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I'm fine. I thought I would've been sad, but, I'm just…I'm glad that Shadow is in a better place."

END

A/N: Alright, personally I thought that was the worst chapter. Anyways, I'm finally done with my first story! Also, I'm not going to do a funeral unless you ask me to personally and then I'll send you a copy. See the battle author's note for the rest of the message.


End file.
